


I'll Take Care Of You

by srmrsj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmrsj/pseuds/srmrsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hears a song that reminds him of his promise 'take care of Sammy'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5wsXoZBnuE

Dean and Sam are sitting in a diner, in another dead-end town. They didn't have a great deal of money, but Dean loves Sam so he thought that Sam deserved a little spoiling.  
Through the small talk and general chatter of the dinner a song came over the radio and it made Dean think of Sam, his Sam, the kid he all but raised and the person he loved more than anything. He couldn't help but think of their life so far.

_Times Are Hard And Rents Are High_  
What Can A Working Girl Do  
But Struggle Through Another Day  
Then I'll Take Care Of You 

When dad was gone and money was tight and they were starving, Dean was the one to hold Sam and tell him everything would be okay.

_Nights Are Long And Dreams Are Cold_  
If They're All You Wake Up To  
But Should You Rise With Crying Eyes  
I'll Take Care Of You 

When Sam would wake screaming and crying, Dean was the one to comfort him, sing to him and hold him so he'd be alright.

_So Let Them Talk About Us_  
Let Them Call Us Funny Things  
People Sometimes Do  
I Don't Care As Long  
As You Know I Love You  
Oh, And You Know I Do 

After their relationship turned more than brotherly in certain towns, they'd walk around hand in hand, and get the stink eye from some of the locals but they didn't care they were in love.

When Sam would worry about them Dean promised him that he'd take care of him.

"What if something happen to one of us, I don't think I could handle living without you, Dean."

"Nothing is going to happen to either of us, Sam. I promise, I'll take care of you."

 

 _I'll Be There, But You Might Not See Me_  
It's Never Easy To Get Through  
But When The Laughter Dies Away  
I'll Take Care Of You

Even when Sam left for Stanford, Dean still looked after his brother, he'd would take on hunts around Palo Alto. Just in case. He kept an eye Sam all the time, even they were apart and Sam was with some one else. It broke Dean's heart to see him like this, but still he promised.

 

Dean looked up at Sam with nothing but love and a little tear in his eye.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Sam said, reaching for Deans hand

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine. I just love you." Dean replied with a smile.

"You wanna head back to the room?" 

"Sure, I'll go pay and I'll meet you in the car." Dean threw Sam a wink and a smirk before paying and heading back to the car.

 

Later that night as Sam lay in deans arms, sleeping. Dean promised him in a small whisper

"Darling, I'll Take Care Of You."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
